


One Dead

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something anyone in command dreads hearing. One dead. Who could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dead

Story Notes:

From the episode The Man Trap this is the scene. CREWMAN [OC]: Transporter room to Bridge. Landing party returning. They report one death.   
SPOCK: Bridge acknowledging.   
UHURA: I don't believe it.   
SPOCK: Explain.   
UHURA: You explain. That means that somebody is dead and you just sit there. It could be Captain Kirk. He's the closest thing you have to a friend.   
SPOCK: Lieutenant, my demonstration of concern will not change what happened. The transporter room is very well-manned and they will call if they need my assistance.

My face did not betray me as I heard there was a casualty down below. I remained in control, logic prevailed once again. Miss Uhura, did not accept how I dealt with the loss however.  
   
   
 To hear her say the words; that the captain was the closest thing I had as a friend, I cringed from her statement.  
For, I may not have shown my reaction to her and the crew, I was troubled.

  
   
 What if it is Jim that died on that planet? And yet, for some strange reason, I can still feel his presence. That spark of life he resonates I've come to know so well.  
   
It would be a tragic loss to the crew to lose their captain; one who is so young and so well respected.   
   
  
I, as well, would mourn the loss of such a man.  
   
As I wait for some response from the landing party, I can feel the human part of me breaking that Vulcan facade I have so tightly in place, wanting to give into emotion, the feeling of hope.  


End file.
